The Miracle Of Loving You
by IIomqgabx
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata have been together for nearly 9 years. Things go perfect when he decides to propose and marry her. They're married and are expecting a child. However, there's a plot twist :). Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Loving You

 **The Miracle of Loving You**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Naruto.**

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! I decided to write a quick little SasuHina because I'm having quite some writer's block for my other story and am working on planning out the plot again. Anyways, Sasuke will be OOC in this as well.( I explained to you why in my other story, if you haven't already go check it out!) That's all I have to say, it's a little quick romance story, I wanted to give to you as an apology for being slow on the updates. Enjoy!

Sasuke Uchiha was a young man, 28 years old, with a fairly easygoing life.

Several months ago, he had returned to Japan from America, accompanied by the woman who he'd fell in love with 8 years prior.

After he had asked her to join him in his trip to America, various events had taken place and problems arouse before they actually managed to get their plane tickets. They had gone during the American summertime and aside from the heavy duties of studying, the couple had also enjoyed many relaxing days out, be it at the beach, amusement parks, or local supermarkets, before returning to their apartment each night.

Those days were full of stressful work, but also of love, considering it had been their first time truly alone together. But America had been an entirely different world in way: adapting to the American culture was a pain in the ass. However, they still spent every night together, side by side, whether it be reading, watching TV, or just simply chatting with each other and enjoying each other's company.

It was during each of those nights, with Hinata cuddled up asleep beside him, when Sasuke seriously began to think about when he should propose to her. He had well over enough money for various things, due to his family's business. He had already made her wait too long. Although those nights were spent alone together made it feel like they were already married, there was still something lacking in the atmosphere; he wanted to find them a house back in Japan and be sure it was safe before deciding to alter her life forever.

He knew she was probably waited every day for him to pull out that small box and get down on one knee, but she never seemed disappointed when he didn't do it.

But surely, after 8 years of being together, she was growing as anxious as he was.

It was on one of their last nights together in America when Sasuke had decided that he'd propose when they returned home; he would return to his company and search for the perfect ring, and he vowed to officially wed her within the upcoming year.

It was a lot to ponder and it all weighed significantly on him, but Sasuke had been planning this for the last portion of his life, and he was more than ready for it.

It was now one month before New Year's, and Sasuke was just about to leave his office when he received a phone call.

When he recognized the nostalgic number, he half smiled and half grimaced as he answered, "Hello?"

"Oy, Teme! It's been a long time, eh?" The high pinched scream was obviously Naruto's; the man was in his late 20's now, but still talked and acted like a child. "You free this weekend? I gotta ask you about something."

"Naruto, it's only been 3 days, but yes I'm free." Sasuke said sighing.

"Great! We'll meet up at the ramen stand!" Naruto decided and rudely hung up.

"Wai-!" Sasuke called into the speaker but heard only the generic beeping sound of a person who was hung up on. Sasuke knew exactly what Naruto was going to address to him.

Sasuke had recently started to consult his best friend for advice about Hinata. Although it was never him to ask for advice, he sure needed it. Naturally, Naruto didn't know Hinata personally as well as Sasuke, however, he did give good advice after all.

Sasuke wanted to make absolutely sure everything from here on out would go smoothly, therefore, asking Naruto- a married man- his suggestions were guaranteed to be helpful.

Although Sasuke attended University along with Hinata, they both still lived at their respective homes. Hinata had also successfully managed to maintain her job at a daycare school that paid welll, which was run by her good friend, Ino's mother. Luckily, Sasuke and Hinata's work and school schedules coincided. Therefore, before Sasuke returned home every night, he would drive over in his black mustang to take her home.

As he did so today, he immediately spotted Hinata leaving the school, three of the children she had been babysitting waving happily as she left them to their parents.

"Mm, S-Sasuke-kun! Just..in time!" She waved at him as he pulled up. Unlike his more formal work attire, her clothes were more casual: light-blue denim jeans, a white sweater, and the Uchiha pendant Sasuke had given her a few years back on their anniversary. A stunning goddess at 27 years, she was definitely the perfect picture of a housewife.

Cursing himself for even thinking of Hianta like that, Sasuke mentality slapped himself. No matter how much Sasuke wanted to work and allow Hinata to relax, she would never allow this. Even if their families were filthy rich, they both enjoyed their jobs.

As she got into the car, Hinata quickly leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"It's getting cold out. You should start wearing warmer clothes." He noted

"Geez, Sasuke-kun..." she muttered. "I haven't seen you all day and that's the first thing you say to me?" She pouted.

"Sorry." He chuckled as he began to speed off. "So, how were the kids treating you today?"

"Great! I played a lot of games with them, and we went out for a mini class trip to the park. Mazuki-chan always wanted to hold my hand and was a little shy. And Takeki-kun always asked me for help on his homework." As Hinata continued to list the things she did, Sasuke noted the gleam in her eyes and the dazzling smile she produced every time they had conversations about children. _one day_ , he thought.

He'd seen that gleam in her eyes before. Every time she watched over the academy or helped her relatives with baby sitting, she'd always have that same gleam in her eyes. However, he had forced that memory away and vowed: _I'm sorry, Hinata. Just wait a little longer..._

When they arrived at her house, she leaned down to kiss him, and he caught sight of bright shimmer. It was the Uchiha pendant that he had given her a few years back on their anniversary. He allowed himself to secretly smile every day when he noticed that she had still never removed the pendant.

He kissed her goodnight in return before she left him.

He had always hated that scene, watching the love of his life walk away from him. Her long, midnight locks, swaying from side to side.

 _"Just you wait Hinata. I'll make sure that I'll never have to see this scene again."_ He mentally said to himself.

* * *

It was exactly noon as Kazuto opened the door to Ichiraku's Ramen place.

"Sasuke-Teme! Over here!." He heard his best friend yell from across the shop. He quietly walked over and took a sit in front of Naruto.

"So.." Sasuke started as he ordered something to eat. "Why'd you call me out here today?"

"Hm, what's wrong?" Naruto said, observing his black-haired companion's face.

Sasuke only snorted in response.

"OH! I see! I'm taking precious time away from Hinata-chan, eh?" Naruto said a bit too loud for his liking.

"As a matter of fact, you are. So, I'd strictly advise you tell me why you called me out." Sasuke said, frowning at the memory of Hinata's disappointed face when he had turned down her invite to lunch.

"Well then, let's get straight to the point." Naruto said, taking a bite out of his ramen. "I've got a proposal for you." He said while chewing

"Sorry, but if you're trying to propose to me, I'm taken." Sasuke said, dry sarcasm in his voice.

"Not that kind you idiot!" Naruto grumbled. "It's a proposal regarding your proposal to Hinata-chan."

"Hurry up and get the point already."

"I'm trying to!" Naruto said while muttering some vulgar words under his breath. "You've got to propose on New Years."

"And I'm gonna listen to you because?" Sasuke asked

"Teme, it only makes sense. New Years means a new beginning. If you propose on New Years, it'll mean that instead of having Hinata as your girlfriend, you'll start new and she'll be you fiancé." Naruto explained.

The dumb blonde idiot did have a point. However, Sasuke was so sure he wanted a _new_ start with Hinata. He was quite happy with how their relationship had turned out. All he wanted was a ring and a house, but now that he was thinking about it, he was starting to have various amounts of doubts.

"I'm not even sure if she'll say yes..." He mumbled. Instantly pain shot through his knees, where Naruto had kicked him. "Ow! You idi-!"

"Stop denying Hinata-chan's love for you!" Naruto scowled. "You've been together for nearly 9 years now and you're both crazy for each other." Giving his signature thumbs up, he continued, "You know she'll say yes."

"B-But what if her relatives disapprove and she'll realize that she can do so much better than me." He said, worry and concern in his voice.

"I would've never thought of the day where, _T_ _he Great Uchiha Sasuke,_ doubts himself." Naruto said chuckling.

"Now isn't the time for teasing, you idiot." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

"Come on teme! You know she's crazy for you. Even if her family had problems with it, you know you two would've eloped back to America and gotten married. Besides, you've visited her family numerous times and they never had a problem with you. In fact, you told me they said you were a great influence and the perfect match for Hianta." Naruto pointed out.

As much as he hated to admit it, Naruto was right. He was too in love with Hianta that he'd elope to another country to marry her if he had to. It wasn't like him to show affection, but when it came to Hinata, he was a totally different person.

The best friends continued to chat for about an hour or so before Naruto wrapped up their meeting with some quick advice. "The trickiest part is the timing." Naruto said, finishing up his cup of tea.

"I know." Sasuke said while paying the bill

"You have to predict her reaction. Either you do it a few minutes before 12 AM or you do it a few seconds before 12 AM. Never do it when everyone's cheering, or she won't hear you." Naruto said starting to leave the shop

"Thanks again, dobe." Sasuke said following him out

"Don't sweat it. Best of luck, Sasuke." Naruto replied, speeding off.

* * *

That evening, when Sasuke was sitting across the table from Hinata on their dinner date, he felt the weight in his pocket as if it were a boulder.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Are you sulking?" She wondered.

"Just a bit." He admitted, "Your cooking tastes better than this crap."

"Thanks." Hinata said, smiling the smile he fell in love with

As he chatted with Hinata, asking her about her day and offering some comments. He decided that he would like the idea of counting down the days remaining until he would no longer refer to her as his girlfriend, but his fiancé

 **ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey guys! Thanks for reading and understanding that I'm still trying to plot out the other story. Hope you enjoyed this little romance, and there'll be a bit more to come. Anyways, be sure to check out my other story if you haven't already, and leave comments if you'd like. See you on the next chapter!


	2. The Proposal Part 1 Rin

Chapter 2- The Proposal Part 1/ Rin

 **The Miracle of Loving you**

 **Disclaimer: Check chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

 **Author Note: Hey Guys! Quick update, this story is gonna be a quick little story. The last chapter is chapter 4, and I'll probably create a sequel to it. That's all, Enjoy!**

Sasuke burrowed his chin into his thick, black, fleece scarf, trying to prevent the frigid air from assaulting his face.

Instantly, a comforting warmth seeped through his cheeks and he let out a blissful sigh, his breath floating up before him in a puff of white.

It was currently the evening of December 31st and to any other person, it was probably just another New Year's Eve. However, to Uchiha Sasuke, it was the biggest and most anxious day of his life.

He had been jittery the whole week leading up to this night, despite his very best efforts to keep himself calm. He was certain he was being anything but subtle, yet Hianta did not seem to notice his change in behavior too much. In truth, he tried to keep his nervousness concealed around her more than anything else, and usually ended up making it even more suspicious. Even when he had opened Hinata's Christmas gift, the brand scarf and handmade gloves he currently wore, there had been a tightness in his chest, which he linked to the anxiety he carried in the tiny box in his pockets.

The worst part of Christmas for Sasuke, however, was not being able to spend more alone time with Hianta. He had promised himself that he'd spend as much the as possible with her, but broke the promise after visiting his family members and friends. Hinata, however, had said that as much time with him alone was just fine. His parents and close friends deserve to see Sasuke after much time apart.

In a way, he was eager for the new year, just so he could present her with his true gift, but most of I'm was actually a haphazardly-jumbled mess on the inside.

Currently, his left hand, gloved by Hinata's handicraft was toying with the tiny box in his pocket, confirming for at least the 300th time that night that he actually had it- after he had confirmed, he began to worry if the ring was inside or not, but of course, he was not going to check right now.

As his left hand clutched the box tightly, his right was under much less stress.

Hinata sauntered beside him, her left hand occupying his right, her white gloves with the fluff at the wrist perfectly contrasting the block gloves she had sewn for him. In fact, the somehow contrasted each other almost perfectly in attire this evening; Hinata wore white boots, her black leggings revolted beneath her snow-white trench coat, a light pink scarf rested around her neck over her long, blue hair that fell down her back, allowing the Uchiha pendant to peek underneath it. Where as Sasuke wore all black.

Sasuke caught himself staring at her profile, her pale cheeks flushed with the slightest pink from the cold, her bright smile putting the shimmering snowflakes covering the street-light bathed ground to shame. _I can't believe it._ His thoughts were racing faster now than ever before in his life. _In merely an hour, we're going to be..._ He did not finish his thoughts as a voice interrupted them.

"Neh, S-Sasuke-kun, look over there!" Hinata pointed excitedly in front of them with her free hand. Sasuke nearly jumped when he heard her speak and he almost blurted out "w-what?!", but by some miracle managed to stop himself because he knew that would sound far too suspicious for her to not start asking questions.

When he finally calmed down, he followed her extended gloved finger's path ahead of them and spotted a grove of trees near the river they were heading to celebrate New Years. There were pine trees and the branches were covered in layers of blueish snowfall, however, unlike most of the other trees around them, these trees were decorated with bright silver lights.

At one time, such a sight would have made Sasuke sick, as it would force him to recall a memory he should have long forgotten, but never quite managed to force from his mind.

The wintery scenery used to resurface memories of times when he'd mourn over his closest childhood friend who had died over a drunken misfit.

Hinata knew the look in his eyes. Sasuke was never the one to blame himself for other's fault, but he did that night. They were celebrating his 21st birthday at the most prestige bar in all of Japan. Hianta had been out of town and couldn't attend. They had found her lifeless body beaten and raped outside the alleyway of the bar. She was later pronounced deceased at the hospital Sometimes, the memories of that chilling phone call still haunted her. She remembered everything as if the tragedy happened yesterday. Her raped, beaten, and defeated body.

Flashback:

* * *

 _Hinata had been in Australia with her family. Horny. One word to describe these western men. She felt uncomfortable walking around in a bikini, these men were looking at her like savages._

 _Besides that, Australia was such a beautiful nation. Today, however, was her boyfriend, Sasuke's birthday. She had texted him bright and early a birthday message and told him to stop by her apartment for his birthday present. She promised him that she'd FaceTime him when they were both free._

 _He had informed her that he was hosting a VIP party at the Rumor Nightclub for his birthday._

 _The posts on social media of those who were present at his party looked as if they were having a blast. Hinata was happy that Sasuke was enjoying himself. She had checked one last time at the posts before shutting off her phone and allowing sleep to take over._

 _Hinata had woke up around 8:15, with a growling stomach. She got out of bed, and decided to shower and brush her teeth. 15 minutes later, she exited the bathroom and turned on her phone. Once her phone was on, she was notified that there were over 20 miss calls from Sasuke and over 30 messages from him._

 _The messages read things such as; "Hinata, are you up?", "Babe, I need help.". What had caught her attention was the voicemail Sasuke had left her. His voice was shaky. Worry started to fill her and she quickly called him back._

 _Sasuke picked up on the 3rd ring and the tone of his voice startled her. He had explained what had happened that night._

 _Sasuke had driven Rin & himself to the club. Arriving at the club, the part was already going. People were dancing, drinking, and overall just having a good time. Sensing his arrival, he was dragged away from Rin and the next thing he knew, he was taking shots left and right. By the end of the night, he couldn't even walk or think straight. _

_"Rin? Rin who?" Sasuke thought before taking another swing at the vodka. That was the last thing he remembered before blacking out._

 _He woke up the next_ morning _with a horrific headache. His head hurt, body was sore, and his phone was blown up. There were text messages, and phone calls. Next thing he knew, he had received a phone call from Rin's Parents._

 _"Hello?" Sasuke answered, his voice still raspy from sleep_

 _"S-Sasuke-kun?" He heard Rin's mom say._

 _"Mrs. Tsu, what's the matter?" He asked, sensing the pain in the voice._

 _"Y-You..need... need to c-come to the h-h-hopistal r-right a-away." Mrs. Tsu replied_

 _"Who's it about?" Sasuke asked, hoping she wouldn't say the one name he didn't want to hear right now_

 _"I-It's a-a-about R-R-R-Rin." She whispered before hanging up_

 _Sasuke had zoomed out of his house and sped down the road in his black mustang. "What happened to Rin?" He thought, while driving over 85 MPH. He'd arrive at the hospital in about 5 minutes and ran down to Rin's room._

 _He barged in the door and saw one of the most disturbing scenes of his life. Rin's lifeless body was lying on the hospital bed. Her father and mother hugging each side of her. Her body was so pale, beaten, and lifeless._

 _It was then that he saw the monitor read 0. "No" He thought. "T-This can't be. GET ME OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE!"_

 _Hinata had ended the phone call short and booked the quickest flight back to Japan. He needed comfort right now, and she was going to be there for him. She would explain to her parents later._

* * *

The memory still haunts Hinata's sleep 'til this day. Witnessing Rin's lifeless body, Sasuke's broken heart, and the atmosphere during her funeral. She knew that things wouldn't be the same during Sasuke's birthday anymore. Every year, celebrating his birthday was like celebrating the death of his best friend. Hinata knew that Rin would always have a special place in Sasuke's heart. A place where Hinata had no place being or even trying to fill. She had grown to accept that and was glad that Sasuke was handling the passing of his friend better, each year. Before, whenever he saw the white lights and frigid weather, he would think of the hospital room where he saw Rin's lifeless body, Now, he would only admire the beautiful scene and take a moment of silence to remember Rin.

They would visit Rin's grave every weekend. It was a tradition that Hinata didn't mind. In fact, if she could see Rin one last time, she would thank her. Without Rin, Sasuke and her would have never met. Without her, Sasuke wouldn't be the man he was today. She was truly grateful for everything Rin did. It was just unfortunate and unfair how her life had to end like that.

 **Ending Author's Note: Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews and support. The updates will start to be a little slow from here, given that school has just started here in Los Angeles. I was going to make this proposal a whole one chapter, but I think I'll separate it. It's my apology in advance for the updates to be very slow, so please bear with me. Also, would you guys like to see a sequel to this story, since it's ending within the next 2 chapters? If so, please comment or personally let me know. That's all I have to say, anyways see you next time! Thanks!**


End file.
